Dragon Island
Dragon Island, otherwise known as Ostrov Zmey in Russian, is an island primarily serving as a science and research facility belonging to Russia, located in the Arctic. History Early History Dragon Island was already owned and run by Russian during the Cold War. During the late 1980's, the Russians stole plans to build an atmospheric weapon known as the Tesla Device from the Americans (unaware that they had been allowed to do so) and built a research facility on it. One of the research projects on the first islet, furthest away from the island itself, became contaminated through unexplained circumstances (either chemical, biological or radiation), and so the islet was abandoned. Sometime after the Cold War ended, Dragon Island's research facilities were officially shut down. However, due to more volatile natures of several weapons and chemical developed during the War, it was decided that a rotating roster of skeleton crews would remain at Dragon Island for eight weeks at a time, to ensure that everything was properly secured and did not unintentionally go off. Some time before Dragon Island was invaded, Igor Kotsky, the leader of one of the more current skeleton crews, was bribed by the Army of Thieves into giving them access to the Island. Some time between the Army's sixth and seventh incidents, roughly two weeks after Kotsky's crew began their shift, the invasion occurred. Exactly how this played out is unclear, though it could be that Kotsky shut down security cameras to keep the Army undetected long enough for them to breach Dragon Island. For the next six weeks, the Army kept the Gasworks belching the Tesla Device's atmospheric component, allowing the jet-stream to spread the mostly undetectable gas through the northern hemisphere. Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves The Island was later destroyed by a nuclear missile. Facilities Main Tower The main research tower is located in the middle of the island next to a cliff. This is where the Red Uranium is stored, at the the very top. It is only accessible via two retractable bridges on opposite sides of the cliff. The Gasworks This is where the Tesla Device weapon is manufactured and distributed. Inside there is the TEB vats below the Gas Vents, a furnace with a leading conveyor belt, a shower room, and the Megatrain station. The Islets In the northern bay of Dragon Island, there are three smaller islets which serve as different research facilities. The northernmost islet's function is unknown, although Ivanov stated that the islet was contaminated, so it can be presumed that there were biological or chemical experiments taking place there. The second islet, known as Bear Islet, was used as a facility to try and turn Polar Bears into specialised soldiers, and since Dragon Island's decommissioning, has been left fall apart. There is the bear lab inside a Geoesic dome, where the bears were kept in cages around a main habitat, which has a bridge to allow scientists to cross to the other side. Part of the lab sunk for unknown reasons, and was converted into a submarine dock. Outside of the dome is the Office Building researchers worked out of, which leads into the Stadium, where the researchers would pit the bears against each other. The Stadium is riddled with trench systems and walkways. There is a watchtower which leads a to a bridge connecting to the next islet. The third islet, Acid Islet, was used for experimenting with acids for chemical weapons. Inside a football stadium sized hall are several vats filled with acid, above is an observing catwalk, and there is also a nuclear bunker. Ivanov claimed that the facility was used to find use for acids in weapons such as grenades, and was also used on occassion as a torture facility. On the southern side of the islet is a terminal for the cable car leading onto Dragon Island itself. The Runway The runway takes up much of the western side of the island due to its mostly flat surface. There are typical aircraft facilities around here, including aircraft hangers. The Quarry The quarry is set in the sourthernmost part of Dragon Island in the hills. Whaling Village North of the runway is an abandoned whaling village. It serves as the only possible way to get onto Dragon without scaling the cliffs or using the islets. As such this is heavily guarded. Trivia . Category:Locations Category:Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves Category:Islands Category:Research Facilities